


Turnabout Lie-La Exposure

by ProfessorUber



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lila Exposes Herself, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Lila tried to expose Marinette, MDC - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorUber/pseuds/ProfessorUber
Summary: Lila arrives to school one day to hear Kitty Section is the new craze sweeping across, namely through the merchidse of the band being sold by a certain dark-haired designer, supposedly on behalf of the true designer of the merchandise, MDC.Assuming that Marinette Dupain-Cheng can’t possibly be working with such a high profile  designer or what she assumes must be a famous band, Lila sets to work to expose Marinette so that she can finally turn the class against their beloved President.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 234





	Turnabout Lie-La Exposure

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired some fan art and discussion on tumblr.

Lila Rossi was having a good week. In fact she was having a great week.

She was able to get really close to Adrien Agreste during their latest joint-fashion shoot, and it seems that Marinette Dupain-Cheng has finally learnt to keep her mouth shut, of course Lila still has not forgotten her own declaration of war on the French-Chinese girl, she just doesn't see any need to rush with things going so well.

And so in high spirits she strolls gracefully through the entrance of Collège Françoise Dupont, returning the greetings of various students with a warm smile. 

Scanning the courtyard for her own classmates she soon spots Alya and Nino, she internally gives a dark grin while rehearsing the story of her latest encounter with her ‘Best Friend’ Ladybug. 

‘Hey you two!’ Lila yells with a wave which the couple respond to with friendly looks.

Preparing to spin her latest tale, she’s only stopped as she notices the new outfits of the pair coming towards her, the Italian's narrowing in on the colour shirts with “Kitty Section” written in broad stylised letters. 

‘Oh you two are fans of Kitty Section?’ She changes tactics quickly, hoping to capitalise on whatever new obsession her oh so gullible classmates have acquired.

Nino is the first to answer, scratching the back of his head ‘Haha, yeah dudette. Mari gave us both copies of their latest song the other day, it was pretty good. Plus we’re always looking to support our classmates.’ 

‘We wanted to say thanks so we brought these from her!’ Alya quickly continues ‘Apparently she’s in charge of all the merch selling or something, I’m just glad my girl is moving up in the world.’ 

Lila struggles not to scowl at the praise of Marinette, her eyes darting around to other students, some not even from their class, wearing various pieces of familiar merchandise did not help her struggle. As she looks around she makes sure to subtly examine the shirts, making a mental note of the MDC logo.

MDC is one of Paris’ fastest rising yet also the most mysterious recent addition to its fashion industry. No one knows their identity, something Lila has wasted no time in milking in this past, especially once she realised how easy it is to agitate Marinette with these claims. 

‘Oh wow, That’s… So great for her!’ Racking her mind for what to say next, a devious plan to attain a complete and utter victory in her war on Marinette quickly takes form. 

‘I’m actually quite close to Kitty Section you know! I’m actually something of a consultant on the side’ Lila says, her smile beaming as it grows by the second. 

Alya gets an excited look as she snaps her phone out so fast it almost makes Lila flinch. 

‘Wait really, I didn’t know they hired a consultant. Hey actually can you tell me about that? I’ve been meaning to branch out from Ladybug some more, a good reporter needs to have a good range of experience after all. Some inside information on the music industry would be great!’

Lila gives a small apologetic looking smile ‘Oh I’m so sorry Alya, I would if I could but you know these music types, very concerned with confidentiality and all that. When they brought me over as a consultant due to my experience in dealing with members of the industry they make it clear I couldn’t talk to the media, in fact I’m taking a risk even telling you about my work so I’d really appreciate if you kept this just between us’

Ayla has a look of disappointment for a moment before brightening up at the apparent trust being placed in her ‘Oh of course Lila, you can trust us girl.’

‘Yeah, no one’s hearing a thing from us dudette’ Nino adds on.

‘Thanks you two! I’m so glad to have such great friends!’ Lila smiles again, a genuine one this time as she watches the two eat up her tale. It grows even wider as a look of realisation crosses Alya's face.

‘Hey this could be a very good chance for you and Mari to make up! I’m still not sure how she got such a bad impression of you, but you both working with the same band could be a chance for you two to start anew. And I’m sure the rest of Kitty Section would be all on board with that.’ 

Good, Lila thought, this is exactly the train of thought she wanted Alya to go down. Although she did find the familiar way which Aya treats the band somewhat odd, she brushes past that and focuses on the prize.

‘Oh that would be great, I’d love to know what I did wrong with her… but… well…’

Both Alya and Nino look mildly concerned as they glance at one another and then back at Lila. Taking their concern for a sign to continue, Lila whispers at the two of them.

‘Well last time I checked, all official Kitty Section merch was done through MDC… in fact I even introduced them to each other. Also I don’t want to sound accusing but I haven’t seen or heard anything about Marinette while with the Kitty Section..’ she tries her best to sound as innocent and concerned as possible, careful not to provoke any defensive responses.

Alya and Nino look concerned, then confused, and then glance at each other again.

‘Uh these are MDC merch’ Nino explains, holding up the shirt to give Lila closer look at the distinctive logo of the mysterious MDC.

‘Yeah, Marinette probably gets the merch from them. She did say she was making some good contacts in the fashion industry.. Although she was kind of vague. Maybe she’s apprentencing to MDC in secret and this is part of that?’ Ayla’s voice rapidly switches from calm to exciting as the possibilities of Marinette’s advancing career pour into her mind.

‘Haha, this is probably just a misunderstanding. In fact I’ll even go ask them next time I see them!’ A plan is forming in Lila’s mind, one she can’t wait to see through.

‘Rose said they’re all going to be busy for a while, but I’m sure you can go find them after school!’ Ayla interjects suddenly, much to Lila’s confusion. She didn’t know why the sweet pink-wearing blonde would be an authority on what seems to be a rock band, in fact come to think of it she has seen Rose lately. 

She gets a mental shrug and decides to just go with that.

‘Oh yeah I know that! In fact I’m scheduled to go meet with them later today. Anyway I just need to finish a few things, I’ll meet you in class.’ She gives a wave goodbye to Alya and Nino before gaining a vicious grin, Marinette was going down. 

________

It wasn’t long before Lila found Marinette, currently in the process of giving another Kitty Section T-Shirt to some girl from another glass, Aurore, Lila thinks her name was.

‘Oh hi Marinette!’ Lila exclaims with sickeningly sweet glee, causing the designer to struggle to hide evident annoyance.

‘I’ll see you later Aurore’ Marinette says quickly before turning to face Lila while the third girl walks off with a mild concern.

‘What do you want Lila?’ Marinette questions sharply.

‘Oh just checking in to make sure our beloved class president is living up to her role,’ The Italian says with soft venom.

‘What are you talking about?’ Marinette seems honestly confused, yet Lila isn’t going to let that dissuade her from such a golden opportunity to dethrone her main opposition.

‘Oh well, I was just talking about you selling our friends…’ Lila looks from side to side before leaning forwards to whisper into Marinette’s face for effect ‘...fake merchandise. It’s honestly quite sad that you’d stoop so low as to betray their trust.’

Marinette takes a step back while shooting a glare at Lila.

‘There’s nothing “fake” about this merchandise, Lila. It’s for charity anyway, and I thought you were all about charity?’ Marinette asserts with a mildly mocking tone near the end, crossing her arms as she does.

‘Oh really? Well I’m good friends with MDC and so I know for a fake he hasn’t hired you. Also faking charity! For shame Marinette, I can’t believe I ever wanted to be your friend,’ Lila speaks with a mixture of faux-concern and disgust.

‘Really? You know MDC?’ Marinette questions pointedly with an oddly bored expression, notably not reacting to the latter accusation. 

‘Oh yes, and he hates knockoffs of his products and scam artists, so I’d best suggest you come clean to everyone before I give MDC a call. His legal team takes these things very seriously you know.’

Strangely, Marinette simply rolls her eyes and begins to get ready to leave.

‘Sure Lila,’ she begins with a yawn ‘you do that, I really don’t have the energy to deal with you today anyway.’

Lila watches Marinette trudge away but Lila knew she’d been able to scare her. She thought she would have to come up with some grand Lila or framing to turn the class, including Adrien, against their president but it seems that effort will not be needed.

She knew there was no way the wannabe designer was actually able to get an apprenticeship with MDC, especially not with Lila sabotaging the upstart career at every chance. It’s obvious to Lila that Marinette is trying to beat her at her own game, yet Lila was going to win.

Now all Lila needed was to follow Marinette after school.

____________

Marinette yawns again as she leaves school. Balancing school, Kitty Section, her increasingly frequent commissions and of course Ladybug plus Guardian duties has not been easy, but she’s managing.

Stretching her arms, she sends a quick text to Luke to expect her at the bakery soon, she’s still amazed that he and the rest of Kitty Section got let out of school for a week for this. Principal Damocles apparently saw it as encouraging future French culture, and made sure the students of his school who are part of the band all agreed to a catch up routine of his design.

Putting away her phone, Marinette begins the trek through Paris. It’s a perfectly relaxing evening yet she can’t help but feel feel someone is watching her.

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote fanfiction (and I should probably watch some more Miraculousj so please give me some feedback if you don’t mind! I’m glad to hear any thoughts.


End file.
